


Investigative journal (PROPERTY OF DIB DO NOT READ!!!!!!)

by Gazmembranez



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I suppose, im not sure wht to tag this as
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gazmembranez/pseuds/Gazmembranez
Summary: Dib collects his thoughts in windows wordpad.





	Investigative journal (PROPERTY OF DIB DO NOT READ!!!!!!)

Investigative journal entry no. 5345

To recap on my last entry - Sadly the werewolf behind the spaghetti place down town lead me nowhere. Once again it was just a hairy old guy with an affinity for dumpster pasta.

Regardless I remain hopeful that my next lead will get me somewhere.

Zims latest deep space escapade has made him M.I.A. for a grand total of 3 weeks now. If I may be frank I hope he’s dead.

Dads left for his science world tour. He’ll be teaching the pros and cons of radioactive cereal to the people of Argentina. Fun. Uncle Edgar has stepped in to look after me and Gaz until Dad returns, we can very much look after ourselves but the sentiment is appreciated. He makes good toast.

Our science module at school has been changed. Due to some students in the other class struggling with the subject, our class is paired up with them in other to “help them catch up” I suspect due to budget cuts we have to share chemistry kits but I’ll save that theory for another day (Reminder to investigate harsh cuts in the school budget, could it be Zim? Only time and many sleepless nights will tell) We now have partners in science.

Much to my dismay I’m paired up with Torque Smackey. Our last interaction did not end on a good note. For the rest of the school year we’re going to have to interact. I am sweating as I type this he never said a word to me today about zim stealing his lung or how I failed to protect him. It’ll probably be mentioned soon, with a swift fist in my face when I’m not looking. Pray for me.

Gaz want s my compeutrr to ppaly league Gif legenefs now I haggve to gi shges hitttgigg me ffuckfngn bye

 

\- Agent Mothman. 

(Dib Membrane) 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha i don't know what im doing, thanks for reading


End file.
